GARO: Fang of God
GARO: Kami no Kiba (aka Fang of God) is the second movie in the Ryūga-verse series. The story begins after the events of Gold Storm. The movie premiered on 10/31/2017 at the 30th Tokyo International Film Festival and was released in Japanese theaters on 1/6/2018. The DVD/Blu-Ray is slated for release by 09/05/2018. Plot Several years ago, Makai Priestess Banbi fell in love with a knight named Tenma Judo. Unfortunately, Judo fell into darkness and subsequently died. Banbi never accepted his death and tried to find a way to see him again. In her own journey to be reunited with her love, her face was horrifically disfigured and costing her right eye. Desperate to see her love again, Banbi conspired with horrors for the sake of resurrecting her Judo in a taboo ritual for just one more day with him. Demon Beast Rinza and Boel quest to find the mythical arc: the Fang of God. It is said that when horrors fly to the moon, they would gather celestial energy to become immortal. Rinza made a deal with Banbi to help her resurrect her beloved Judo in exchange for his spirit to help them bring forth the Fang of God Ark. In order for the ritual to happen, it requires the power of Makai Armors and the spirit of a corrupted knight to help bring forth the ark for the horrors to reach immortality. Banbi was a childhood friend of Aguri and she took advantage of their friendship and his affections for her to gain his armor. Aguri willingly gave his armor to help Banbi find closure, but it wasn't enough as she stole Takeru's Zen Armor as well. Takeru attempted capture Banbi, but Aguri helped Banbi escape. At Ryūme's Sanctum, Ryuga and Rian was warned that Aguri might be corrupted as he helped an unknown priest take Takeru's armor. Reunited with Takeru, the trio are tasked to retrieve Zen and also clarify Aguri's allegiances. Their investigation lead the trio to a warehouse that's a horror den. Demon Beast Boel faced Ryūga and Takeru and the fight was difficult as Boel turned into his demonic form. Ryūga decided to summon the Garo armor for more power, but Banbi arrived to take Garo as well. Aguri arrived and attempted to stop Banbi, but his affections for her prevented him from causing any harm against her. Ryūga, Aguri, and Takeru are reunited for the first time since Volcity and all three are without their armors. The horrors want to devour Ryūga specifically as there's a legend amongst horrors that whoever devours Garo shall gain great power. Just as the horrors was about to attack, Rian arrived and activated her teleportation cube. The four emergency teleported into a go-cart ring and it gave everyone a chance to catch up and hear Aguri's explanation. It's there that Aguri explained his reasons for helping Banbi, but also under-estimated her need for more armors to bring back Judo. With a full understanding of what's happening, the original quartet teams up again to regain their armors. At D-Ringo's shop, the four are using D-Ringo's place to reconnoiter their situation while looking for any useful tools at their disposal. It while using one of D-Ringo's sensor tools that they discovered the Fang of God. As D-Ringo spoke about the myth behind how to bring forth the Fang of God, Ryūme appeared to verify the myth is very real. To successfully bring forth the ark, the ritual requires a large collective of horrors and a fallen knight to power the ark to the moon. Ryūme joins the four to stop Banbi's resurrection ritual on top of thwarting Rinza's plans. In an underground sewer, Banbi prepares to bring back her beloved Judo for the day. Using a surviving lock of hair from Judo and the three armors she'd stolen, she could bring Judo back. The team found Banbi, but it was too late. A legion of Horrors held the knights long enough for Banbi to bring her beloved Judo, but she resurrected Jinga instead. To her shock and dismay, she didn't understand what happened. Rinza revealed she secretly switched out Judo's lock of hair with the fallen Jinga, saying that Judo was too weak of a fallen knight to realize the ark; she brought back Jinga instead. Brought back into the living, Jinga returned confused as he doesn't have all his memories and found himself fighting both Horrors and Makai forces alike. Ryūme engaged Jinga as the rest of the team fought off the horrors. Although only brought back for only a day, Jinga's strength is even greater than he used to be and he single-handedly held off Team Garo and flew off with Banbi. Severely weakened from the ritual and heart-broken for all her efforts, Banbi died in Jinga's arms. However, Jinga decided to reanimate her in his fallen wife's image; he transferred some of his power to remake Banbi into Amily. Jinga ended up at the building site where the ark can be made and the horrors followed him. Through telepathic communication, Jinga read through Rinza's plan and agreed to help bring forth the ark. Rinza tells Jinga that they want not only power, but to start a new world order and have Jinga as their new King of Horrors. Jinga couldn't help laugh at the name of the ark as he remembered that used to be his moniker as a knight. Jinga chose a reluctant Boel as a sacrifice to help him get the ark, he remarked that the ark isn't something to be summoned, but to be built. Using Boel's energies, he created a black throne of death (a skeletal hand) and began a countdown sequence as Rinza's horrors began devouring everyone on the lower levels and the ark begins to form. Ryūme was injured from the fight and pulled back while the rest of the team scattered and fought their way to the top of the building. The horrors were devouring and killing people throughout the building and even erected a magical barrier to prevent civilians from escaping. With the help of Ryūme, the high priestess fired a powerful blast that took down the barrier. The four helped civilians escape by protecting them against horrors and sending them off to safety while battling to the top to face Jinga. The three knights encountered Rinza and battled against her in her demon beast form without armor. Aguri had Takeru and Ryūga hold off Rinza as he used his glasses and arrow to snipe through Rinza's chest. The three successfully defeated Rinza, but she wasn't completely defeated and retreated. Rian found Jinga and he magically remote controlled Amily to fight Rian as entertainment. Rian managed to gain an upper-hand in the struggle and head-shot Amily, the body reverted back to Banbi. The knights made it to Rian's location and Aguri mourned for Banbi's fate. To add salt to the wound, Jinga vaporized Banbi's body. The three knights were ready to face Jinga, but the fallen knight wanted a challenge and he had to magical blade that sealed away the trio's armors. He destroyed the blade, returning Garo, Gai, and Zen to their respective knights for a real fight. At the same time, the ark was ready and it launches towards the moon. As the ark heads towards the moon, the four charged to attack Jinga. However, Jinga used his powers to repel all of them. Due to the unique magical nature of the ark, pockets of time and space were affected and Takeru, Aguri, and Rian were stuck in a slow time bubble. Ryūga was the only one that wasn't affected and had a 1 on 1 battle, Garo Vs Fang of God. The battle was relatively on equal terms until Rinza appeared. Taking advantage of a dimensional pocket, Rinza restrained both Jinga and Ryūga, revealing her true plans. Rinza's true plan the whole time was the bring Messiah into the mortal world. However, in order to bring the mother of horrors into the mortal realm would require vast amount of power. Rinza planned to take advantage both Jinga and the Ark's power to create a gateway to return Messiah into the Mortal Realm. Unfortunately, Jinga already saw through her plan. He over-powered his restraints and killed Rinza. Jinga remarked that he never cared about being a Horror King; he only cared to have a good fight. At the slow time bubble, Rian managed to magically free themselves and headed towards the top of the ark. The vessel had already discarded its boosters and now heading towards space. The trio headed to the top to see what can be done while Garo continues his battle with a demonic Jinga. Jinga at one points had the upper-hand, stabbing his sword into Ryūga's hand. However, Ryūga surprised Jinga in his moment of triumph and pushed Jinga away and made a critical blow. The ark itself made it near the moon and transformed itself into a multi-panel cube. Rian used the teleportation cube to get to Garo. The rest of the heroes rejoined Garo to see him finish off Jinga. With Jinga defeated, the ark couldn't complete the absorption process nor hold on to its form; the ark broke apart. The four laughed and smiled as they survived their encounter with Jinga as they drifted downwards back to Earth. In the aftermath, Rian gave Aguri a surviving pendant that belonged to Banbi. Aguri was surprised to see the pendant in Banbi's possession as he gave to her a long time ago. Rian was curious about Aguri's feelings for Banbi and asked did he loved Banbi. However, Aguri denied it, saying it wasn't your kind of romance love for Banbi. Takeru scoffed, believing Aguri couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for Banbi. Ryūga declared to Rian that he'll keep being Garo and Rian reacted with a degree of disappointment as she wanted him to declare his feelings for her. Takeru mocked the two and said the two should admit their feelings. It was time to go, Takeru and Aguri bid the duo farewell and resumed their normal duties. Back in the Makai Realm, Jinga awakens to find himself back in the dark world of horrors. However, Messiah had awaken as well. As Messiah traverses through the makai wasteland, Jinga is reunited with the real Amily and she wondered could Jinga take on Messiah. Unsure of his own capabilities, the story ends with Jinga transforming into his demon form and flew towards Messiah for a battle of power. Jinga's story continues on in the events of Fang of God: JINGA. Cast *Wataru Kuriyama as Ryūga Dōgai/GARO the Golden Knight *Junya Ikeda as Takeru Jakuzure/ZEN the Flame Sword Knight *Tsunenori Aoki as Aguri Kusugami/GAI the Sky Bow Knight *Masahiro Inoue as Jinga *Miki Nanri as Rian *Sakina Kuwae as Ryume *Shigeru Izumiya as D Ringo *Momoko Kuroki as Yukihime *Miyavi Matsunoi as Amily *Tomohito Wakizaki as Daigo Akizuki/GIGA the Beast Form Knight *Moka Komatsu as Haruna Homura *Sayaka Sasaki as Rinza *Hiroko Yashiki as Banbi *Kucky as Boel *Shigeru Saiki as Iwaki *Ayano Kudo as Reiko *Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba Pics Gallery Kami no Kiba Poster.jpg Boel 4.jpg Boel 3.jpg Boel 2.jpg Rian Curving Bullet gif.gif God's Fang KnK 11.jpg Team Garo KnK 4.jpg Team Garo KnK 3.jpg Team Garo KnK 2.jpg Team Garo KnK 1.jpg Takeru KnK 7.jpg Takeru KnK 6.jpg Takeru KnK 5.jpg Takeru KnK 4.jpg Messiah KnK 1.jpg Ryume KnK 3.jpg Ryume KnK 2.jpg Ryume KnK 1.jpg Rinza 9.jpg Rinza 8.jpg Rinza 7.jpg Rinza 6.jpg Rinza 5.jpg Rinza 4.jpg Rinza 3.jpg Rinza 2.jpg Rinza 1.jpg Rian KnK 3.jpg Rian KnK 2.jpg Rian KnK 1.jpg Mado Mirror KnK 1.jpg KnK Throne.jpg Jinga KnK 2.jpg Jinga & Amily KnK 2.jpg Jinga & Amily KnK 1.jpg God's Fang KnK 10.jpg God's Fang KnK 9.jpg God's Fang KnK 8.jpg God's Fang KnK 7.jpg God's Fang KnK 6.jpg God's Fang KnK 5.jpg God's Fang KnK 4.jpg God's Fang KnK 3.jpg God's Fang KnK 2.jpg God's Fang KnK 1.jpg Aguri KnK 6.jpg Aguri KnK 5.jpg Aguri KnK 4.jpg Takeru KnK 3.jpg Takeru KnK 2.jpg Takeru Knk 1.jpg Amily seeing Messiag GKnK.png Jinga KnK.jpg Hell Compass KnK 1.jpg Aguri KnK 3.jpg Aguri KnK 2.jpg Aguri KnK 1.jpg Boel Transforms GIF.gif Rinza Transforms gif.gif God's Fang Ark GIF.gif Notes & Trivia *Some aspects of the movie's storyline bears few similarities to GARO: Red Requiem: **Both featured a character who fell into the darkness due to unable to cope with death of their love ones (Kurusu in Red Requiem and Banbi in Fang of God) **Both movies have scenario where Garo armor stolen by Horrors but eventually retaken near the climax of the film. **While not subtle, Rinza's personality is similar to Karma from Red Requiem, particularly when it comes to great confidence and manipulative side which eventually led to their downfall. **The real-life location which used as the background for the scene where the three Makai Knights and Rian confronts Jinga is the same one that used for the scene of Kouga and Rekka's confrontation against Karma and Kurusu in Red Requiem. *Stuntman and tokusatsu fan Tom Constantine appears as a Horror in the movie. References & Articles TBA External Links * Fang of God Official Page (Japanese) * Fang of God Project News (Japanese) * Fang of God on Wikipedia Category:Movie Category:Ryuga-verse